Leisure time is important to people, and oftentimes such leisure means nothing more than merely relaxing with a book or a television program, or other restful activity. During such periods, many persons prefer to recline or lounge according to personal preference and the furnishings available; many, particularly younger persons, enjoy at least occasionally lying directly upon the floor, particularly if carpeted or padded in some way.
The act of reclining by definition requires a relatively large amount of space in comparison with the sitting position, and most rooms do not provide the necessary space for a number of standard recliners for several members of a family to enjoy simultaneously. Further, as noted above, some persons at least occasionally prefer a carpeted floor, particularly when relaxing in front of a fireplace, for example. While pillows, cushions and the like are often used for at least some support while reclining, such cushions by their nature generally do not provide the support desired, especially if only a semi-reclining position is desired.
The need arises for a portable bolster which may be moved or stored easily when not in use. The bolster must provide sufficient support for a person reclining thereon without fear of collapse, and should also be formed to accommodate the human body without discomfort. Some form of padding, depending upon the intended environment, is also desired. Other features, such as internal structural bracing which may also serve as shelving for small articles, and handles, may also be provided.